Sugar Time Crash
by Unleashed111
Summary: 9, 10 and 11 were drawn together somehow. But there is no paradox, just 2 missing TARDIS. Things can only get worst when one of them are not who they say they are. There are the invading Cybermen to deal with too... The first bit is for humor then it get serious.
1. Opening

**I don't like writing long stories... I get bored of them too fast. But I will move faster if you review. This is just the opening. Tell me if you want me to go on.**

The doctor was walking around the TARDIS. Suddenly there was a large jolt and the TARDIS changed direction and headed in the opposite direction. The doctor was flung across the control room. Barely preventing himself from crashing. The Doctor sat up and rushed over to the controls. They had landed on Earth, London. April 12, 1878. He stepped out side only to find 2 past generations on him. Standing in front of him was 9 and 10. 11 shook his head.

"This is wrong all wrong!" 11 attempted to go back to his TARDIS only to find it was gone, so was 9's. 10's stood proud and tall though.

"Who are you!" 9 snapped.

"We are you. Your next generations." 11 answered.

"which one are you?" 9 asked 10.

"The next one." 10 answered simply.

"and you?" 9 turned to 11.

"The one after him." 11 said.

"Let's see what is happening and why your TARDIS are gone." 10 turned and walked inside.

9 and 11 followed. The inside was no different, it was still the coral structure. 11 marveled at the old sight. He really missed it sometimes but there was nothing wrong with his TARDIS. 9 was typing on the computer trying to figure out what happened.

"Where is Rose?" 9 asked suddenly.

10 stopped dead in his tracks. "She's gone."

9 stopped what he was doing a stared at 10. His surprise soon turned into anger.

"You lost her!" 9 shouted.

10 whimpered and tears fill his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" 10 whispered.

11 sensed the awkward and walked over to the situation with a fez on and 2 other hats.

"I have hats for everyone! I can get bow-ties too!" 11 tried to lighten the mood.

It sort of worked, but then they turned on him.

"Bow-ties?" 9 asked.

"Hats!" 10 said excitedly.

10 instantly grabbed the Santa hat and forced 9 to wear the whirly hat. 11 wore his famous fez and they all laughed.

"Thanks for that 11." 10 said softly. "Anyways, there is no paradox because the paradox was replaced with you TARDIS going missing."

They all looked at each other. That would mean they would all have to travel together for a while. 11 yawned loudly, then 9 yawned softly and 10 just sneezed.

"I guess for some reason we are all tired. I guess we all should go to bed now." 11 said. Holding back another yawn.

10 and 9 agreed and wandered off into the TARDIS. There was so much to come with 3 doctors in the TARDIS.


	2. Sugar Time

**I don't like writing long stories... I get bored of them too fast. But I will move faster if you review. Tell me if you want me to go on. I have drawn a comic on deviant art if you would like to see it, same username and same title of the story. I am going to make this my best story yet!**

11 was still in bead snoring lightly. Taking a big breathing and snorting it out. He rolled lazily over, and fell right out of his bed. Before he even hit the floor, 11's eyes were open and tried to catch himself. It didn't really work, 11 hit the floor hard. he let out a groan of pain. But 11 then stood up quickly and dragged himself out into the kitchen area of the TARDIS. When he entered he found that 9 had a coffee pot in his hand, and 10 was fully dressed; talking a mile a minute. He barely heard 9 mutter something.

"That's it! I'm switching you to decaf!" 9 was still in his bathrobe and slippers on.

11 turned and looked to 10 he was acting very energetic, his eyes were wide open. He was shouting loudly about ripping thought the time vortex before heading off to the main control room. 11 stood there for a moment piecing it together.

"10+coffee= Oh crap!" 11 talked it out to himself.

10 was in a pure hyper state. 11 turned to 9 in anger, what did he think he was doing! 10 and sugar never went together well!

"You gave 10 caffeine! Do you want the world to end! He's a trouble magnet enough be himself but now!" 11 was freaking out.

"Ummm it will all be okay if we keep hyper 10 away from the controls!" 11 ran off to the main room.

9 sighed and watched him go. He still didn't believe he turned into those two dummies. But it was true by the looks of it 10 shouldn't have had sugar... it was his fault, he did urge 10 to try some coffee. He didn't know the dangers, oh no he's just dumb 9. Not knowing anything like 10 or 11. 9 looked down at the pot of coffee in his hand and decided he would try and help 11 calm 10 down. But first he wanted to get dressed this was just embarrassing! since when did he wear a bathrobe? 9 shuffled into his room and threw the bathrobe aside, in favor of his black shirt and pants. To finish it off he slipped on his leather jacket. He was set and ready to go when he felt a big lurch and was knocked into the wall. Ramming head first he saw stars when he collided. Moments later there was a larger crash and the power went out. 9 panicked and ran to the control room trying to ignore the pounding in his head. When he arrived he let out a sigh of relief. The TARDIS was still alive, just damaged. 9 looked around he couldn't see 10 or 11 anywhere, where could they be 9 mused to himself. That's when he noticed the front door was open. 9 walked out quickly. Outside 11 sitting awkwardly on 10.

"uhhh" 9 stared.

11 noticed him and looked back on how he was sitting, he had a knee on either side of 10's shoulders and one of his hands gripped 10's hair tightly. The other was in the air ready to smack 10 senseless. 11 got up quickly, his face turned bright red.

"Uhhh it's not what it looks like!" 11 stuttered.

There was an awkward pause, 10 had gotten up and was jumping up and down. 11 took a deep breath.

"Ok great now we have not TARDIS because 10 had to rip though that time vortex and nearly kill us. All we have to do is stay here and keep 10 in our sights." 11 turned and opened his mouth to yell at 10 but 10 had gone off like a shot sprinting at top speed far away from them. 11 sighed. "Oh crap this day just keeps getting better and better..."

9 smirked, "I'll stay here and guard the TARDIS. You are quite fast too, you can catch him easier than me."

11 glared at him, 9 rolled his eyes and went back into the TARDIS. 11 let out a low whine, but headed off after 10 anyways.

* * *

5 Hours Later...

9 sat in the TARDIS contently. He was reading a book in old Gallifreyan, it was quite good. He missed reading like this, just sitting and reading. He was about to finish the chapter when he heard a loud thunk. 9 stood up in surprise, the book flew out of his hands and landed on the ground with a thunk. 9 sighed and walked over to pick the book the had fallen on the floor. He dusted off the book cover gently before placing the book back down. Then he rushed out to see all the commotion. He didn't see anyone in the control room to he tried the very next room and he found 10 and 11 again. 10 was tied up in industrial duck tape and a 1000 lbs ankle weight chained to his leg. 9 smirked, he would just have to hear the story behind this. 11 stood up and faced 9.

"No thanks to you I-" 11 was cut off by 10 who shouted in a sudden outburst.

11 growled and tried again. "Like I said no thanks to you, I had to-"

10 yelled really loudly about gummy worms with bananas are really good. 11's face turn furious.

"LIKE I SAID-" 11 shouted but 10 shouted right back.

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?"

10 then sat there with a goofy smile on his face. 11 stomped over and grabbed the duck tape yet again, viciously he tore off a strip and slapped it hard onto 10 mouth. 10 looked down at the duck tape and began to jump up and down. 11 sighed but let it go. The only sound it was making was tinkling noise from the chains clinking together.

"Anyways, with no help from you I had to spend the last 5 hours chasing him and then luring him here with a b-a-n-a-n-a, even if you say it he will go crazy for it." 11 sighed and yawned it was a hard day's work chasing after hyper 10.

9 saw this and snickered, "So this is what I turn into? A skinny idiot and a 5-year-old."

11 smiled, "You better be ready cause we are a lot of trouble..."

11 yawned again, he brushed past 9 and walked off to bed. 9 smiled, thinking about what 11 said.

"True, and the universe better be ready for me..." 9 muttered to himself.

9 sighed and turned to go to bed as well. Tomorrow will be another hectic day, 10 would still be up on the caffeine if he learned anything by now. 9 shuffled off and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Unaware to the the eyes watching them the Doctors were in a lot of trouble. The Master had crept aboard while the TARDIS was fixing it's self. He didn't know why 10 was tied up but if they wanted him tied up then he would do the opposite just to irk them. The Master snickered to himself and set his plan into action.


	3. Meet the Master

**I don't like writing long stories... I get bored of them too fast. But I will move faster if you review. Tell me if you want me to go on. I have drawn a comic on deviant art if you would like to see it, same username and same title of the story. I am going to make this my best story yet!**

11 sighed and shuffled out of bed, another day with hyper 10, it was a good thing that 10 was tied up now though. It would make this day so much easier. In fact checking on him right now might be a good idea. 11 enter the room where they held 10 just to find it empty. 11 panicked, where could he be? How could he even possibly escape this!

"NNNIIIINNNEEEE! 10 is gone!" 11 shouted at the top of his lungs.

"uhhh turn off the timelord, just 15 more minutes." Was 9 lazy response.

11 ran down the hallway screaming his head off. He ran right into 9's room standing in the door way with his face turning red from lack of oxygen. 9 groaned and flipped the pillow on top of his head. 11 screamed even louder and then ran across the room and jumped on top of 9. 9 shot up and groaned in pain. 11 wasn't what you call light. 11 was panting out of breath. 9 glared at him.

"Was that really necessary?" 9 grunted.

"...yes..." 11 then sat up and walked over to the doorway again. "Well come on! Don't make me have to do it again!"

9 sighed and got up, looking down he found than he had fallen asleep in his clothes. There was no need to get dressed. 9 took a deep breath and got ready for the craziness that was to come. 9 followed 11 out of his bedroom and down the hallways. They searched for a while but heard nothing from 10 and it was scaring 9. Eventually they ended up in the control room. There they found hyper 10 and... The Master! 9 ran over to them.

"Master! What are you doing here!" 9 shouted.

The master didn't look very scary in fact he looked scared. 10 was standing over him, poking his head over and over again.

11 popped up behind him. "The Master? Where!"

The Master didn't have his usual smirk on, instead he was curled up with his knees up to his chin.

10 kept poking him. "Hey, hey, hey Master! Wanna banana? Hey, hey, hey."

The Master then just saw the Doctors standing there and shouted out for help.

"Get him away!"

11 smiled deviously and leaned in to whisper in 9 big ears. 9 pulled away after a moment and also smiled deviously. It was intimidating for 2 Doctors to smile at you in the same way. The Master paled maybe he didn't need their help. The Master tried to stand but the 10th Doctor pushed him back down harshly.

"Where are you going?" 10th Doctor pouted.

Then he smiled again and began to poke him once more. As 10 kept talking and poking the Master 11 had gotten a banana out of his pocket.

"10! Want a banana?" 11 waved the banana in his hand.

10 snapped his head into 11 direction and started to sprint over to him. The Master took this as a chance to stand up. 11 then threw the banana at the Master. The Master caught it and looked at it in confusion.

"A banana?"

10 had turned and headed strait back to the Master, the Master freaked out and ran out of the TARDIS dropping the banana behind. 10 snatched it up happily and ate it in one big gulp. Then turned back and looked at the other Doctors.

"Let's start the party!" 10 shouted.

9 and 11 paled.

* * *

12 Days Later

10 had passed out on the floor, he had round black sunglasses on and his tie ended up around his forehead. 11 and 9 stood behind him totally exhausted 11 had a bat in his hand.

"That was a nightmare." 9 sighed.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to beat him to death!" 11 groaned.

"Never giving him caffeine again!" the both said.

They then both collapsed against each other, fast asleep unaware that they had landed on a giant planet full of hats, oh yes, it's 11 heaven and River Song's worst nightmare.


	4. Planet Hat!

**I have drawn a comic on deviant art if you would like to see it, same username and same title of the story. So this is so late but my parents had taken away my computer.**

10 groaned and woke up slowly. The last few weeks were fun, he could still remember them. Not that he had any control back then.

"Man" 10 groaned and stood up.

Gently he pulled the glasses off his face and tugged his tie into the right place. He grabbed his rumpled jacket off of the TARDIS floor. Then straightened it out before pulling it on. A a loud snore made 10 turn around, only to find 9 and 11 on the ground fast asleep. His internal clock told him that he was asleep for 19 hours, 12 mins and 57 seconds. A Timelord has a very good internal clock. 10 stretched and sighed, today was a new day. This time without him hyper. It will be different. 10 walked over to the controls to find they had landed somewhere in the year 7054. They were in a strange system. There no other life forms, but 10 found it suspicious. There were plants but, nothing else. 10 heard a groan and turned around to 11 was waking up.

"Ungh! What is going on?" 11 sat up rubbing his head.

"We've landed on a planet that has no life forms, yet it's the year 7054. Almost everywhere is inhabited by now." 10 ran around the controls trying to figure out what was going on.

11 looked at 9, he was still fast asleep. 11 poked him in the ear.

"We did have big ears!" 11 muttered to 10.

10 laughed, "yeah we were old big ears!"

11 smiled and asked, "Where are you now?"

10 smiled lightly and though about it for a moment, "I just dropped of Rose and the Meta-Crisis Doctor in the parallel world."

11 nodded. "I'm sorry."

10 laughed bitterly. "Do you think it was a good idea?"

11 smiled gently, he remembered missing Rose. But not now, new generation, new feelings. "Rose is fine."

What 10 said next shocked him beyond anything. "No, I meant leaving the Meta-Crisis Doctor. If he gets into any trouble he won't be able to contact us for help. He still is very abnormal for a human."

11 sat with his mouth open. 10 looked at him and smiled at him. He then turned back to what he was doing before. Then he flicked on some music.

"You know we should wake up old sleeping beauty there." 10 said over the music.

11 poked 9 on the nose several times and when that didn't work, he shouted as loud as he could at him.

"NIINNEE! WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

9 jerked up and groaned. "You have such a loud voice! Tone it down next time! What is this song!"

10 and 11 laughed and 9 shouted angrily at them. 11 got up and walked over to the door.

"Enough waiting around! Let's see what's out there!" 11 threw the doors open and saw a wonderful world of hats. All hats everywhere, fezs, baseball caps, even helmets. Anything you would put on you're head.

10 and 9 followed him outside. It was like a world of hats, they weren't normal though, they grew on trees and bushes and everywhere else. Just one thing was missing; the people. 11 ran around like a kid in a candy store. 10 smiled and walked around.

9 groaned, and muttered, "Not this again! No more hyper Doctors!"

After a while they decided to look around for the people. They walked along the path when a projection jumped out. The person what mostly cat, they had paws and a face that looked like a cat, in fact the only thing human was, there was not paws for feet.

"The Catkind have gotten a good root on humans." 10 noted.

The message spoke.

_If you have come to our great world of hats. I am sorry to give you this news but this planet is under serious quarantine!_

The Doctor's looked at each other and threw their shirts around their noses. 9 and 11 had not problem their jackets were already unbuttoned, but 10 had to pause and unbutton his blue jacket. The message continued.

_This illness can only affect 1 hearted people. Along with most females of 2 hearted aliens. It starts with fainting and high fever then it continues to cause you to throwing up. It will then kill you in a day. I'm sorry, you are already infected. It travels fast, and by air. It could infect you with in minutes. The longest is an hour before it infects you. I'm am very sorry.  
_

The image blinked out. 9 and 11 let down their jackets.

"Good thing we have 2 hearts and are, uh, well, male!" 11 patted his chest and turned to see 10 still had his jacket up. "10? It's safe now, you can let down you're jacket."

10 looked at him sadly. "How long have we been outside?"

"1 hour, 32 mins and 49 seconds. Why?" 11 answered.

10 smiled sadly and fainted. 11 and 9 stared at him in disbelief. Then they carried him back to the TARDIS. They opened the health wing of the TARDIS and hooked 10 up. 9 scanned him and looked at the screen in shock.

"11... he only has 1 heart." 9 said slowly.

11's eye's widened. This explains everything! That wasn't 10 it was the Meta-Crisis Doctor. That's why he asked if it was a good idea to leave 10.5 alone in the parallel world. Something must have happened.

"That's the Meta-Crisis Doctor..." 11 said in shock.

"I don't understand."

11 walked over to 9 and held his head. They already broke all the other rules in the universe why not break a few more. 11 took a deep breath and knocked his head against 9's, giving him all the memories of 10.5 he had. 11 and 9 laid on the floor gasping in pain.

"Did you have to do it that way?" 9 protested.

11 smiled, "It wouldn't have been fun just telling you!"

They smiled but then knew they were wasting time. 9 got back up and hurried over to the computer. they would need to find an antidote fast if they were going to save 10.5's life. But 9 couldn't help but wonder where the real 10 was.


	5. Parallel World

**I have drawn a comic on deviant art if you would like to see it, same username and same title of the story. Sorry this is so late but I broke my computer and we had to get a new one... wow it sounds like i keep making excuses but I really not! what a crappy life I lead!**

9 ran a quick diagnostics on 10.5, the air was tense. They only had 24 hours to save his life. 9 sighed, 10.5 was complicated. He was something so different, he was one of a kind and if it wasn't rude, he would have loved to run so many tests on him. The test results didn't look too good. His chances at survival were very slim, there was only one known cure; he wasn't even sure if i would work on 10.5 since he was so different. 9 turned to 11, 11 was sitting in the corner sulking about how 10.5 disobeyed his order and almost destroyed the universe, but most importantly left Rose. He was a new generation, but he can still remember how much he loved Rose, he didn't understand how 10.5 could just leave her. He knew 10.5 was dangerous. 11 looked up to see 9 looking at him.

"Well? How is he?" 11 asked softly.

9 cleared his throat and said, "Not too good, he's dying just like the message said. However there is one cure... we need the unaffected blood of his parents. But our parents are dead."

The virus with that kind of cure would be easy to make but the blood must be clean of the virus. The parents would have been infected or dead. 11 stood up and smiled.

"Oh, but you see! His parents are not our parents or Donna Nobel's. The DNA is split, half Donna, half Doctor! The Doctor Donna! Therefore we need the blood of 10 and Donna!" 11 smile widened.

9 looked at him skeptically, "Your saying this is our son?"

11 laughed, "Oh yes and we have a daughter named Jenny! but another story, another time!"

10.5 moaned and opened his eyes. 11 and 9 hurried over to him. 11's smiling face disappeared and a frown replaced it.

"What?" 10.5 squinted against the bright lights.

"You blockhead! How did you get here and what happened to you and Rose!" 11 yelled.

10.5 cringed and then sighed. "I left because The cybermen took over again somehow... I tried to stop them! I really did but I couldn't!" 10.5 looked at 11 in anger. "It's your fault! It's your fault Rose is gone! It all your fault I couldn't beat the cybermen!" 10.5 hung his head and sobbed.

11's anger faded, he couldn't ever be mad at the innocent people that got caught up in his whirlwind. 11 sighed and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Tell me what happened." 11 said softly.

"The cybermen took over and I tried to help but they wouldn't really listen to me. Once I made my first mistake they told me to get the real Doctor. The cybermen needed a new leader and they always wanted the doctor but he's not compatible, so they scanned me and low and behold I'm compatible because of my human side!" 10.5 hesitated.

"What was the mistake?" 9 asked.

"I was going to make a power surge forcing all the cybermen to shut down. The people of the city would go underground. It was a good plan until they kidnapped Jackie... she was trying to get word around to go underground at 4:00. this was too much for Pete he couldn't lose 2 wives so he rescued her. It was too late, she was badly hurt. She's healing but she'll never be the same. Pete blamed me and cast me out. He got to Rose to believe him. She doesn't trust me either."

"okay how is this my fault?" 11 snapped realizing this was none of his fault.

"It is!" 10.5 turned his head towards 11. "He got Rose to believe him because of what you said to her! You made it sound like I was a time bomb that was about to explode if not controlled! It was like I was going to kill them all! Then they wanted to real Doctor so guess what! They chased me! thinking I had a strong enough physic link to call to you if I wanted or was hurt! The TARDIS seed you gave me managed to grow so I fled back here! That TARDIS can do a lot when new! Anyways I got back here stepped out and here were you two! That made my life easier!"

11 sighed, 10.5 stared to get up. 11 look at him shocked.

"W-where are you going!" 11 stuttered.

"I have to go back and save the parallel world! Just because they were mean to me doesn't mean I shouldn't help them out! i just came back here to see if you could help but evidently you don't give any crap to what happens to me!" 10.5 snarled.

11 flinched, 10.5 had spirit he had to admit! But it was reckless and impulsive, he would get himself killed!

"No way! You're still sick! You're not going anywhere!" 9 stepped up and pushed 10.5 back into bed.

"I-I won't! It's not what 10 would do!" 10.5 said, his energy fading.

11 stared at him, maybe he had been too harsh on 10.5, he was trying his best with what he had. He really was brilliant, just a bit different!

11 smiled and walked over to him and said, "Wait, we have a cure and when we get it you can go back to breaking through the walls of the universe."

10.5's eyes widened and he said, "Oi! Watch it spaceman!"

11's eyes gleamed with pride and laughter. "You sound like Donna!"

10.5 smirked, "So what's the cure?"

11 smile vanished. "We need the blood of 10 and Donna. It will be easy to get Donna's but we have no idea where 10 is!"

10.5 grimaced and and continued to get dressed. 9 and 11 got up to stop him when they heard a voice behind them.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I believe 10.5 here needs some rest!"

They all turned around and saw a man with crazy brown hair, warm brown eyes, a brown suit, and long over coat. He wore a smile on his face and his excitement was obvious.

10.5 smiled weakly, "10! You're here!"

11 smiled at his memories, "I loved being 10!"

9 stared at them all, was that man the really 10? The how did he get here!


	6. DoctorDonna

**I have drawn a comic on deviant art if you would like to see it, same username and same title of the story. Sorry this is so late but I have midterms in a few weeks so i have been studying my butt off. More excuses! Geez! How lame am I!**

10 laughed, "I came on my own TARDIS. But it disappeared right after I boarded. I guess instead of a paradox there my TARDIS went missing..."

11 stared at him with a huge goofy smile on his face.

"You are my next one right?" 10 asked.

"Yeah! Oh, I miss being 10! He was so fun!" 11 ran his hand though 10's hair. "Our hair was also pretty awesome!"

10 smiled, "Now, you need my blood and Donna's right?"

10 stretched out his hand to 9 to draw blood. 9 walked over and gently drew some with a needle. He then walked over to his strange elixir that he started and dumped half of it in. 10.5 sighed and sat back down onto the bed and fell back asleep. he felt better now that 10 was here. 10 smiled it was odd to think that that was his son or brother right there.

"He's like our son or something! This is so weird!" 10 laughed.

"Hahaha! Our wife is the daughter of our companion and our daughter Jenny is made like a clone. Our family is messed up!" 11 smiled.

"Oi spacemen! I'm not weird! I'm one of a kind and special!" 10.5 woke up and shouted at them.

"Hahaha you sound like Donna!" 10 grinned.

10.5 blushed but it was hard to see behind his fever stricken face, "It comes out when i'm annoyed or irritated."'

9 was finished with his elixir, he walked over to join the fun. 10 noticed him at once.

"Haha we had big ears!" 10 smirked.

10 poked and pulled his ears. 9 frowned and covered his ears from 10's abusive hands.

"Hey! Don't do that!" 9 pouted.

11 turned serious again, "We need the blood of Donna now. Me or 9 should go. She wouldn't be able to recognize us. We will then ask to donate for a blood drive that only looks for her type of blood."

"Why not go before the DoctorDonna?" 9 asked.

"Because there might be a change in blood that happened when the DoctorDonna occurred, I can erase memory but blood change is different." 10 replied.

10 nodded, "That would be best, I say 11 because she gained our entire brain so a past generations of me her timelord brain might recognize."

The timelords started to head the TARDIS to Donna. When they landed the were meet by Wilfred.

"Doctor! It is you... and why are there 3 of you?" Wilfred trailed off.

"Never mind that we need some of Donna's blood pronto!" 10 said rushed.

11 stepped out of the TARDIS with a med kit and walked to their house. He burst in an walked over to Donna and quickly pulled out a needle and jabbed in her and drew the blood ignoring her protesting.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Donna screamed.

"Thank you for you blood donation. Your support is very kind." 11 turned and left.

Everyone stared at him and the at each other. Only then they heard the familiar noise of the TARDIS that her mom really started to panic. Wilfred took her to the next room to talk to her but Donna had kind of let it go and when back to texting on her phone.

"What did he want! Why was he different?" She spewed all kinds of questions.

"Come down sweetheart! He said it would save a life..." he saild softly.

"Whose!" She whispered loudly.

"Um... her sons's or brother's" he said sheepishly.

With that she was on the ground fainted.

* * *

"You got it? Quickly put it in! we're losing him!" 9 said.

11 ran and dumped half of it into the elixir. 9 dump other herbs and objects into the mix and stirred quickly. 10 ran over to 10.5.

"Hey, don't leave me just yet." 10 said softly.

"Haha you don't even like me. You know what impression you left them with? They though I was like a bomb that was about to go off and minute. Or like I was going to jump up and go onto a killing spree of something! After that they wouldn't let me out of their sight. Then came the tests, I as you know, I'm unique. One of a kind. So they ran tests, at first it was simple stuff but then after I messed up they really started with the mental psychic link. The Cybermen, they stole all my information, now they are after me because I'm compatible."

10.5 started to cry softly. 10 held him tight and cried lightly as well. 9 interrupted and gave 10.5 his medicine.

"He should get better after this." 9 said and left the two of them alone. 11 followed.


	7. Torchwood, Rose, and Telepathy

**I have drawn a comic on deviant art if you would like to see it, same username and same title of the story. Sorry this is so late but I have midterms in on tuesday so i have been studying my butt off. More excuses! Geez! How lame am I!**

11 and 9 stood in the control room quietly waiting for news on 10.5, 10 can down to the controls quietly.

"how is he?" 11 asked quietly.

"he's getting better, i think he night make it. but first we have to go to to parallel universe and get rid of some cybermen." 10 said softly.

"how? getting through will destroy the universe!" 9 cried.

Everyone was quiet the hum of the TARDIS was the only noise heard. It would cause a lot of trouble to get there and get back. Was worth the risk?

"we have to blast through and..." 10 trailed off.

It would do more harm than good to blast through. they sat i silence for hours tinkering with the TARDIS, trying to improve it. It was different than fixing it. Since this was 10.5's new TARDIS it was perfectly operational. There was a loud thunk, they looked up to see 10.5 dressed and looking much better.

"Hey there! how you doing!" 10 asked while walking up to him.

"I'm fine, but how are we getting back to Pete's world?" 10.5 asked the dreaded question.

The Doctors looked away, "we aren't sure... you have an idea?" 11 asked softly.

"yeah." 10.5 walked down to the controls.

"Well, one don't smash though, it will create cracks in the universe. B... no wait... two, drag some of the universe through the hole with you. III or three, it will fix it's self, like a scab. Four, get back through before it can scab over entirely..." 10.5 grabbed a level and yanked. "Allons-y!"

The TARDIS wobbled and shook, they felt a blast of energy before it was calm again. 10 stood up slowly, The TARDIS was still glowing softly. 10.5 looked at the monitor.

"It's an hour after I left. Perfect." 10.5 smiled and hurried outside.

He was meet with a gun to his face. he slowly put hands up. the rest stuck their heads out. Pete frowned.

"why are there 2 of you!" Rose smiled and rushed to 9 and 10.

"Rose!" 9 smiled.

She looked at 11 and frowned. "Oh no, you did it again!"

He smiled at her, "nice to see you again Rose."

"Oh wow you look like a kid!" Rose laughed. "and a bow tie?"

"Hey bow ties are cool!" 11 protested.

Pete lowered his gun. 10 looked at him a frowned.

"Why would you greet my dear son like this?" 10 asked softly, like a tiger before the kill.

"Son? You think this monster is your son?" Pete scowled.

10 flinched, he never expected Pete to be so strait forward.

"Yes, he is part me, part Donna. You just hurt us both." 10 snarled.

Rose stepped in, "you said to watch him, that he was dangerous!"

10 looked at Rose with surprise. "I said that you changed me Rose and that you should help change him. This was me before I meet you Rose. You said that you would always love me and help me. But i you didn't accept or help him then, how can you love me. Maybe you just loved the adventure." 10 said coldly.

"You have changed. You always need someone to tell you what to do or you change and you hurt people like this. How you just hurt me." Rose said.

"Exactly! you should have help 10.5!" 10 shouted back.

11 stepped in. "Okay, how do we get rid of the cybermen?"

10 and Rose glared at each other. They managed to tear their gaze away and turn their attention to 11.

"Lets get back to Torchwood first." Pete said.

They turned and walked out of the alleyway. Cybermen were everywhere, they had to sneak everywhere. They made it without anyone getting caught but there were a few times where 10.5 tripped because Pete might have pushed him or tripped him. Might have... but at least they all made it to the Torchwood temporary base. 10 then felt something sort of energy hit him. psychic energy. He could see the that 10.5 felt it too, but 9 and 11 didn't seem affected.

_What is this?_

_I can talk to you telepathically._

__10 gasped and flinched. Everyone stopped and turned to look at him.

"What?" 9 asked.

"I can talk to him telepathically I thought it could be helpful. I could always do it but across a universe would kill me. With a bit of practice I could do a short message for serious help." 10.5 explained.

"Why can't 9 and I hear you?" 11 asked more interested now.

"I never really made a true bond with you. Regeneration messed it up a bit since we never used it when you were 10. I could add you but the more people you add to the web the harder it is to remain sane." 10.5 said.

"Perfect"

The Docor's turned their heads. Pete's smiled turned evil looking.

"I wanted this from the start. I want to harness that power and use it for the good of Torchwood!" Pete smirked.

Rose slowly backed up until she was behind her father.

"Rose?" 9 asked carefully.

"I'm sorry Doctor you had your chance." Rose started to cry.

"Get them!" Pete ordered.

They were soon surrounded by Torchwood.


	8. Rose?

**I have drawn a comic on deviant art if you would like to see it, same username and same title of the story.**

**talking through the link**

**9 is just bold**

_10.5 is italics  
_

_10 is underline and italics_

11 is just underline

They were lead down a long hallway and into a small cell, it was big enough for all of them to fit but still a little cramped. The large steel door was slammed shut and the only light was coming from a small window with at least a foot thick. They were forced to take out all the objects in their pockets... that took them about an hour and several trips down memory lane.

"I don't think they have any cameras in here." 11 noticed.

10.5 nodded. 9 sat down on the small cot in the left hand side of the room.

_we can still talk thorugh the link, want me to add 11 and 9?_

_can you take it?  
_

_yeah... 11? 9?_

**whoa! are we talking through the link?**

I think so

_yeah, you can block things from each other by putting them behind a barrier. Just think about putting them behind one and we won't be able to see it._

I get it_  
_

_listen I have a great plan..._

* * *

Pete walked down the hallway with Rose trailing behind. He arrived at the Doctor's cell and stood in front of the guard that was out front.

"What are they doing?" Pete demanded.

"Nothing much," the guard answered. "Don't here much talking."

"They must be talking telepathically. Good, 10.5 needs to strengthen his mind." Pete smiled and left them.

The guard heard that his prisoners were highly skilled, so at first he was afraid. After seeing they weren't doing much he didn't mind them as much. They weren't talking much, the boss says because they are talking through their mind or something. He didn't believe that but if he was getting paid he would guard this with his life. Or his money's worth. Meanwhile with Pete and Rose, Rose started to question his motives and intentions with the Doctor. After all this is the real Doctor now, and she knows he would never really try to hurt her. He just has a hard time expressing his feelings.

"Dad? Are you going to hurt him?" Rose ask softly.

"No, maybe the meta crisis but not the original." Pete smirked.

He knew this is just what his daughter wanted to hear, it would keep her on his side until it was too late to do anything. After all she isn't really his daughter.

"Good." Rose smiled.

"Come on! Otherwise we'll miss dinner!" Pete smiled and raced upstairs. "Your mother said that she's feeling better so she'll cook. I think that's so sweet, so let's eat!"

Rose smiled and followed after. Her father was really nice when he wanted to.

* * *

_Get it?_

Everyone nodded. 10 smiled and stretched out and lied down slowly.

"We should get some sleep, blasting to another dimension takes a lot out of a timelord eh?" 11 smiled.

"Yeah let's go to sleep." 9 moved over on the cot. "Come on 10.5 you can sleep over here with me."

10.5 smiled and lied down next to him. Everyone settled in and fell asleep.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

They were woken up with a rather rude wake up call.

"OI! DON'T SCREAM!" 10 yelled back.

"Time for tests, come on 10.5" Pete said.

The large men behind him yanked 10.5 to his feet and dragged him out the door. Pete followed and Rose trailed behind like a small dog. They waited until they were gone and then set their plan in action. 11 jumped to his feet and 10 climbed to his feet as well. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"There are several people in hallway nearby but they seem to be leaving." 10 said quickly.

"Should we start now?" 9 asked.

"Yeah we can't let them get any father away with him." 10 said seriously.

10 closed his eyes and focused on the door. Sweat gather on his forehead. The door started to creek and then blasted right off it's hinges. The guard in front twas so surprised that he ran away to find his boss. With 10.5 and Pete they heard a loud boom followed by a loud crash. Pete turned to 10.5/

"What is the meaning of this!" He shouted.

"Hehehe," 10.5 juts laughed.

"What's so funny!" He demanded.

"OI! Parallel man! Turn around." a voice came from behind him.

Pete turned around, 9, 11 and 10 were standing there.

"No way! only 10.5 has the mental strength to do that!" Pete cried.

"I am 10.5, me and 10 changed clothes. I almost gave it away when I yelled oi at you earlier." 10.5 smirked.

Pete frowned. Rose hide behind him.

"Too late, everyone else is coming." Pete pull the alarm and it blared loudly.

The Doctors nodded and looked at each other.

"Time to go!" 11 shouted.

_There are people coming from the all over but follow me, this was has less people._

10.5 took a quick left and sure enough there were about 3 people heading down that way.

_9! knock them out!_

9 concentrated and gentle nudged their mind towards sleep. The men fell to the ground completely asleep. They ran pass and took a right, there was a fire exit right in front of them. 10 blasted the door open and they all ran outside, only to meet Rose standing outside with a gun with enough bullets to kill at least 10 people. She was crying.

"D-don't m-move or e-even th-think. I'll, I'll sh-shoot y-you!" Rose stuttered.

The doctors put their hands up, Rose was too smart if they tried to knock her out she would feel them before the could completely knock her out. The only way to escapee is to either put up a psychic wall around them and then run. But that would take a lot of concentration and one of them would have to stay behind as the others fled. They always was the choice of killing her. One quick sharp pulse would kill her, but could they do that to her? Rose... why?

**Tell me in the reviews if you want her to live! if I don't get 3 reviews saying no then I will kill her.**


	9. Strange Aura

**I have drawn a comic on deviant art if you would like to see it, same username and same title of the story. You have told me in the review not to kill Rose. But there was one person who said yes and one person who said do what I want. I hate rose and want to kill her so I have decided to hurt her, badly. But she won't die.**

**talking through the link**

**9 is just bold**

_10.5 is italics  
_

_10 is underline and italics_

11 is just underline

* * *

Rose was shaking, she could barely hold the gun steady.

"Why did you leave me Doctor?" She sobbed.

"Rose you know that I can't live with you forever. 10.5 could have!" 10 said softly.

"I loved you!" She screamed.

_I have an idea. Everyone use their power to make a shield, that way someone doesn't have to stay behind._

_Great_ idea!_  
_

Rose kept crying, she couldn't control herself anymore. The Doctors used this time to throw up a shield. Torchwood would be here soon and they couldn't waste anymore time trying to reason with Rose. They started to run away when they found they were surrounded by Torchwood, they all held a stun gun. It was too late! They spent too much time talking to Rose. Pete held a stun gun in his hand.

"Fire at will."

They all blasted towards the doctors. The shield they made held the attack, just barely though. 9 and 11 were tired because they had the weakest link with 10.5. Pete looked at them with interest.

"You can make a shield eh?" Pete smirked. "You won't be able to hold it for long. Fire again!"

Torchwood raised their guns and fired another round. 11 and 9 fell to the ground exhausted by the energy they were using. They barely were able to keep their eyes open. 10 was starting to feel the strain.

"9 and 11 are down." Pete smiled. "Fire again!"

They unleashed a large attack pounding against the shield. 10 faltered, he couldn't hold on for much longer. Pete frowned, this was taking too long. They need to up the power.

"Set to setting five people!" Pete shouted.

They took a moment to switch setting and aimed again.

"Fire." Pete held Rose tightly.

The attack was painful and strong. 10 groaned and fell with a thud. 10.5 was the last one standing. Pete smiled, this is what he wanted. 10.5 needed to strengthen himself if he was going to be used for his plans.

"Fire again! and don't stop until he falls!" Pete shouted.

They fired, never questioning their orders, they just followed what what had to be done. The fired attack after attack, 10.5 barely hung in there. he couldn't lose here! Then he would let down his team. He just can't do that. He came out of his slouch and stood up strait. He poured his heart and soul into the shield, he would allow nobody break through. He growled, nobody would get through. he keep making it stronger and stronger until he unleashed all his energy and knocked back everyone. Pete opened his eyes wide, that was stronger than expected. Stronger was better though.

"Get him!" Pete shouted at the few remaining people.

The ran forwards firing all at him. 10.5 glowed a light blue, he looked up and stared t Pete in the eye. 10.5's eyes were glowing blue like the aura around his body. 10.5 rushed forwards and fired what looked like aura balls at the people knocking them out. Pete panicked and pressed his gun against Rose's head.

"Surrender or I'll kill her!" he shouted.

Rose stared crying, how could her father do this to her. 10.5 didn't love her, he wouldn't stop! To her surprise he stopped, his eyes stopped glowing and the aura disappeared. He let out a loud gasp.

"Don't!" he shouted.

"Too late." Pete smiled and let the stun gun go off. It wouldn't have harmed her if it hadn't hit her in the head. The head would cause injuries.

Pete turned and shot it at the 10.5, he fell to the ground in pain. Pete stood over him gloating.

"I will use you in my plan. You are stronger than expected."

10.5 let the world fad to black, he had failed them. How could he let the doctor down again? He was a failure, how could he be related to the doctor at all? Pete heard more of Torchwood people come over to help.

"Get them into the base, put them in the cells. I'll take 10.5 to the lab. Rose will need to go to the medics. She will have lost some memory, tell her she was hit by 10.5 aura." Pete ordered. "Hurry! the cybermen will be coming any moment!"

They gather everything up and hurried away before the cybermen got there. They left no trace.


	10. Freed and the adventure continues!

**I have drawn a comic on deviant art if you would like to see it, same username and same title of the story.**

**I'm back from my vacation! I was without internet for a week.**

**talking through the link**

**9 is just bold**

_10.5 is italics  
_

_10 is underline and italics_

11 is just underline

* * *

Rose woke up in the medical ward. She was dizzy, what happened? She could only remember bits and pieces of it. Something about 10.5 glowing and hurting everyone, did it hit her too? She was so confused. Maybe if she found her father then she could know what had happened. She walked down the hall an heard a scream that held pure agony. What was that! Rose ran down the hall and opened that door. Inside was an awful sight. The Meta-Crisis Doctor was hanging in chains. There was a glass globe around him and it was connected to all sorts of machines. She spotted his father and hurried over to him.

"Father? This is awful!" Rose looked stricken.

Pete turned and looked at his "daughter", ans smirked.

"It will not hurt him if he doesn't fight it." Pete pretended to look concerned. "Are you alright? 10.5 hit you in the head. You have been out for 3 day now."

3 days! She was really out for that long! what had happened? Pete was giving orders and something in the machine gave off a beeping noise. 10.5 grunted and let out a soft whine. Rose walked up to the glass and looked at him. His eyes were closed, she pressed her hand against the glass and his eyes opened.

"Rose..." he whispered. "Get the others out of here please."

Rose looked at him. memories came seeping back to her. Pete threatening her and 10.5 stopping. He was trying to save her. She looked at him in shock but he had fallen back to sleep. She straitened herself out she knew what she had to do. She turned to her father and was about to speak when there was a another pained yell behind her. 10.5 had turned blue again, his eyes were blue swirling energy. Pete laughed in triumph. He looked at Rose and motioned her over.

"Look Rose! I did it! Now Torchwood can talk through their minds." Pete smiled at his work.

Rose paled. Her so called father had fulfilled his dream. Pete walked over to a com. on the the wall and called all torchwood people to come and learn how to use their new power. Rose fled from the room, unable to watch to what had become of 10.5, the man that loved her even when she tried to kill him. She had to find the Doctors they were the only one that could help now. She hurried to the cells and demanded to be let in. The guards feared for their job as she is the big boss's kid, and let her in. 10 as shaking in mental agony as 10.5 was screaming bloody murder through their bond. 9 and 11 had a slight head ache.

"Rose?" 9 stumbled to his feet.

"I know whose side I'm on now. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, and-" 10 cut her off.

His voice was laced will pain. "I k-know ho-how it feels t-to be scared and betrayed like you have." 10 tried to smile but failed.

"What is Pete doing to 10.5!" 11 asked.

"He has him hooked up to some sort of machine. I just saw that now he's glowing blue and everyone in torchwood is able to talk telepathically. they are getting a lesson right now." Rose responded.

"Now might be the best chance to escape if everyone is in one spot and still doesn't know how to use the telepathy correctly yet." 10 said.

10 slowly stood up. 10.5 lessened his screaming and cut him off completely. He most likely didn't want 10 to have to always go through his pain. Rose turned and opened the door. 9 walked up behind her and knock the guards out with a mild sleep suggestion. They all crawled out quietly and walked down the hall. The soon found that there were no people in the hallways. The followed Rose to the exit only to find Pete standing there will everyone in Torchwood.

"Going somewhere?" Pete smiled deviously.

"Oh, dad. Hi... I'm on the Doctor's side now. I have my memory back. 10.5 jumped it I think." Rose said nervously.

"We should give him a name. I good name. After all he isn't us." 10 said.

"I say John Smith." Rose said.

"Naw, too us." 11 said.

"why don't you ask him."

they all looked up to see 10.5 walking towards them. His blue glow hadn't gone away. He was still stuck like that. He smiled evilly.

"I like the name Timelord Victorious." 10.5 smile at 10.

10.5 bent down and looked at 10 in the eye.

"So many voices doctor! hehehe. Can you hear them? they're all shouting and talking in my head! I can hear it all! hehehehehe." 10.5 backed away with a crazed look on his face.

"What have you done to him!" 10 said with horror.

9,11 and Rose had the same look of horror.

"Nothing much, just used his to kill all the cybermen. How about that Doctor! You were right! he is a murdering machine! he has committed 2 genocides! We should kill him! but I won't because I'm using him right now." Pete smirked at the Doctor.

"No! he was forced to! He had no choice but to kill a the cybermen! you forced him! That's not fair! He was not in control!" 10 cried desperately.

"I had no choice with the darlek either!" 10.5 snapped out of his blue. "I was 5 minutes old with a 900 year old timelord brain with a human body. Please tell me how i could of had any control?"

10 looked down.

10.5 smirked, "though so. Now how about we escape."

they looked at him in shock. they then noticed that he was no longer blue, he had snapped out of it. He smiled and lifted everyone off their feet and threw them against the wall, knocking them out. He turned to everyone lifted them off their feet too and dragged them behind in towards the TARDIS. They were freed at last. They TARDIS was parked in the same alleyway. 11 snapped and the doors opened. Once inside 10.5 put everyone down.

"Now, that's better!" 10.5 said. The Doctors ran around the TARDIS taking it back to their own universe. The ride was quite bumpy as the wall was very unstable now that they ripped through it three times. they stopped it to float and turned to look at each other.

"I've been thinking about my name. And I've decide that I want to be like the Doctor, yet unlike him so my name with be..." 10.5 smiled as everyone leaned forwards.

"Theta Sigma." Theta said.

"What!" All the Doctors choked.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"It's the Doctor's school nickname." Theta said. "I'm like the Doctor because of the name yet unlike the Doctor I'm not afraid of using it."

10 shook his head, "It's better than Timelord Victorious."

Rose smiled, "Awww! your dad approves!"

"Don't say that!" Theta and 10 shouted together.

everyone laughed, 11 walked to the controls.

"To random?" 11 asked.

"To random!" They all agreed and the TARDIS headed to where they were needed, as always.


	11. Sequel in the Making

**Hello everybody! I am making a sequel if anyone cares because I have had several people ask so this is my idea so far!**

* * *

**Title: Doctor Why?**

**Summary: Everyone wants to know doctor who but there is also the question of doctor why? Why the Doctor? (Sequel to Sugar Time Crash, don't have to read before this) The Doctors and Rose land on a planet called Tenshi. The Doctors lose their memory. They must figure out who they are and save the doomed world from the Master.**

**Notes:**

** When you go to planet Tenshi, you get wings based on your personality. The Tenshi people have a legend that the "evil one" will come and destroy the planet unless the "others" come and save the planet. The others will have no memories or any wings until they find who they really are.**

**They must find their true personality and self to defeat the master and gain their wings.**

**I'm debating on bringing all 12 Doctors just for the chapters where they defeat the master...**

**Tenshi means angel in Japanese  
**

**Each Doctor represents a different personality.**

**1 is Wisdom**

**2 is cunning**

**3 is Bravery**

**4 is strength**

**5 is Naivety****  
**

**6 is Cheerfulness**

**7 is change**

**8 is ****remembrance**

**9 is hope (hope at the end of the time war)**

**10 is fun and spirit**

**10.5 is understanding**

**11 is childish wisdom**


End file.
